Sirius Black and other Cataclysms
by PorcelainVestige
Summary: He won't share her. He won't leave her. He won't let her get hurt by that idiot Slytherin. And most of all Sirius Black won't realise what all this means until it hits him, right on the lips.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter**

**1**

The devastatingly terrible beginning of all this

"_I took a chance, I took a shot, and you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not"._

"Come _on, _we're going to miss it, Ceri!" Pleaded Alice, tugging anxiously at my sleeve. Her hazel doe-eyes looked at me worriedly as she did a quick 360 and glanced once again at her watch.

"Relax, trains always leave late." I sighed, flicking through a muggle magazine, glancing at the price, and setting it back on the shelf.

All around me mothers scolded their children, excited teenagers chatted eagerly and people pushed and jostled. As I watched a ten year old cringe at her bouncy mother, dressed in what I could only describe as a stripy buffoon of some sort, I was glad I had managed to ditch the parents. My Mum, you see, trusted Alice and her nervousness enough to get us on the train without the ordeal of farewell hugs in front of hundreds of people I was going to be spending the rest of the year with. Call it a small blessing, since I still had to live with Alice and her timekeeping.

"We're not even at the platform yet!" Said Alice, fidgeting nervously.

Once again I sighed, taking one last look of longing at the glossy magazine covers and rows of chocolate bars set out on the kiosk and shaking my head. Alice Longbottom could be like a whiny child when she was nervous, and I knew from experience not to deny her the metaphorical sweets. I could get my way if I wanted, of course, me being fabulously brilliant and all; it just wasn't worth the bother.

"Fine, let's go. You really ought to relax more Alice." I said as we began to negotiate our way across the crowded train station.

"Why would I need to relax more? You're laid back enough for the two of us." She replied, before marching ahead of me; expertly manoeuvring her trolley around the hundreds of muggles who swarmed about us like bees, and quickly disappearing into the buzzing crowds. I snorted, she was right there, I'm so laid back I'm falling over, beat _that_.

I strode forward to catch up, gazing absentmindedly at my trunk as I bumped it into countless numbers of feet, walls, and pigeons, oh good times. Alice was completely out of sight now, so I pushed faster ahead, taking a lot of effort to resist the urge to jump onto the trolley and whiz across the platform with the childish exclamations of glee I was just so good at, 'cos that would have made a great impression.

Anyway, freeze this moment, and you'll get my last second of freedom, i.e. the second before I met Sirius Black. And no, it wasn't one of those lovely; '_Hello there, I'm Cerena May. Hello there I'm Sirius Black. Pleasure to meet you old chap, why let's go shoot some ducks', _things, no—not that I support slaughtering of innocent feathery things but you know--, it went more like:

CRASH. "Aaaah!" "Ouch!" "Eeeeee!" "!" (Alright, you can't technically say "!" but you get my point.)

That's right. His trolley had collided with mine at a speed I can only estimate was similar to that of light, judging by the pain.

So that was how we met and, yes, Sirius Black did _fall_ on top of me, and no, unlike other girls, I did not require an abortion.

Painkillers would have been nice.

It's hard to describe what happened, and I do my best to block out painful memories, but I would place it between a game of twister played in a horror movie and a 'how to make babies' video, except with clothes.

"Ow." I muttered when the crashing had finally ceased echoing around us. The boy coughed, muttering something incoherent, and attempted to untangle himself. Unfortunately so did I, which resulted in me kicking him in a…rather tender place. He yelped and doubled over while I shakily stood up to look at the boy I had just—from the sound of the amateur dramatics down there on the floor—gruesomely mauled into a slither.

He had chin length dark wavy hair, and high cheekbones, he would have been quite attractive, but it was hard to tell since his face was contorted in a mixture of amusement, pain and irritation—an expression I would later grow to recognise as an almost permanent fixture while I was around.

"Uhh, sorry." I said, tingeing pink and offering him a hand.

He took it, muttering something that sounded like a grudging 'apology accepted', only to yank me down next to him. "Hey!" I said accusingly.

The boy grinned cheekily at me. "Hey beautiful."

I narrowed my eyes, "The name's Ceri May."

"Ceri," He said experimentally, letting the word roll about his mouth. "No, I think I prefer beautiful."

I scowled, "If you act like that I'll be calling _you_ Gertrude…or maybe Gerty, perhaps Beatrice." I mused, noticing how his dark hair had that casual elegance I always angled for.

"Ok _Ceri _my name's Sirius Black." He scowled back, though I saw the corner of his mouth twitch.

I smiled sweetly, considered I was lying on a train station floor with a guy I didn't even know bursting my personal space bubble, and trying to grab back, no, _claw back_, some of my dignity--I swear to this day it'll still not be intact with him around. "Nice to meet you Gertie."

Sirius narrowed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, deciding now was the time to haul himself up, we were getting some funny looks. Like, what's wrong with lying entangled on a train station floor with a complete stranger, and having a casual conversation? Merlin knows I did it all the time. Sirius offered me a hand, which I eyed tentatively. He laughed and grabbed my wrist, pulling me up so quickly I felt dizzy.

"Umm, where is everyone?" I asked as the platform began to look worryingly empty.

We shared a look of panic before shouting in union, "Shit!"

I'll spare you the details as we ran across the train station, just know I managed to knock over about twelve people, six pigeons, and a wall.

"Garghphwomph!" I said, in a very ladylike tone as we fell onto the train, gasping for breath.

It was beginning to move now, but I realised the wheel of my trunk was stuck between the edge of the train and the platform. "Oh crap." I said bleakly as I began to pull with all my might, which, surprisingly, wasn't much.

"Give it here." Sighed Sirius, pushing me out of the way and yanking my trunk free with annoying ease. He handed it to me with a devastating smirk.

"Stupid, annoyingly strong, boys." I muttered under my breath.

"You're welcome." Mr. Sarcastic replied.

I put on a sickly sweet smile. "So, I guess we better find a compartment."

Sirius looked surprised, and I found my fake smile turning into a genuine one. "You want to sit with me?" He asked.

"Well I need someone to carry my trunk for me." I laughed, throwing him a wink. So this boy wouldn't be half bad as the servant-type.

"I can tell you're the type who just abuses her looks and charms young men to her every whim aren't you?" Sirius shook his head but laughed too as we made our way down the train.

Not one of the compartments we passed contained Alice, a fact I would question her about later, and no doubt vice versa. Many of the carriages, though, were empty, and it was into one of these Sirius and I were about to step when someone shoved me hard on the shoulder. I toppled back into Sirius who barely kept his balance. I bet Sirius would have made a joke about me falling for him had it not been for the greasy haired, arrogant kid pushing into _our _compartment. I righted myself quickly, tapping the boy on the shoulder. Sirius stood behind me, practically glued to my back.

The boy turned slowly, "What?" he asked, venomously.

I scowled. "That's _our_ compartment, what makes you think you have the right to shove me out of the way?"

"There are plenty of others." He answered.

I opened my mouth to reply but Sirius beat me to it. "Then why choose the one we were going into?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders; I noticed he had an abnormally large, hooked nose, all the more better for looking down at people with. I gritted my teeth and glared stubbornly. "Get. Out. Of. Our. Compartment."

"No." Replied the boy.

At exactly the same time, Sirius and I drew our wands. The boy's face paled but he stood his ground. I only knew one spell, and I didn't think dancing socks would help us in this situation, but he didn't know that. I tried my best to look as if I could cause him great bodily harm at the flick of my wrist, imagining the socks doing a little war dance around him and throwing burning torches.

Slowly the boy withdrew, a sour look upon his face. "Ignorant mudbloods." He muttered.

"Levicorpus!" Shouted Sirius.

I panicked for a second, not wanting to look like I didn't know any magic. Oh well, socks away. "Sockius boom chicka wow wow." I shouted in my most fierce tone.

Sirius turned to me with a stunning grin, "I do believe I'm begging to like you, Miss. May."

And that, my friends, was the first meeting of Cerena May and Sirius Black.

**(I've already finished this series, so review and bug me to update, and I probably will, for once! Kudos to anyone who reviews, I think there's a lot I could do to improve this. Credits to Taylor Swift for the lyrics at beginning. I do not own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) ~Katy xx) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Will**

"What do you _mean_ you don't want to try my carrot and chocolate cookies?" I whined, trailing after Sirius as he strode away.

"I mean; I don't judge food on alliteration." He replied, turning around, only to be greeted with the offending tray thrust under his nose.

I flicked my puppy dog eyes on to maximum; they had never yet failed. Sirius realized what I was doing, though, and began to turn around again. I grabbed the sides of his face, forcing him to look at me.

"Not fair! Prongs tell her it's not fair." He protested, though I could already see his expression softening.

"Ifts nomt phfair." Blurted James, who was sitting at the table, his mouth full of cream pie.

This was possibly my favourite place in the whole of Hogwarts. The kitchen. It was full of squeaky ikkle elves who enjoyed nothing less than fulfilling your every need. This meant I got to cook my little heart out, while Sirius and James ate themselves fat. It was also a wonderful alternative to eating lunch in the great hall when certain Slytherins are after your flesh and blood following a particularly sticky potions lesson. Perfect—except when no one wanted to try my cooking.

I continued with my puppy dog eyes, mentally counting down. Wait for it; three, two--oh, there's the little twitch at the corner of his lips—gotcha! Ceri: One, Sirius: nill.

"Oh fine, I'll try the damn cookie!"

"Why thank you Sirius darling." I grinned, ceremonially handing him the tray.

Slowly, grudgingly, Sirius lifted my latest concoction to his lips, I bit my tongue; oh the tension! Suddenly James shot out of his chair, messy hair giving the impression he had just received an electric shock. "Do you realize what time it is?"

I glanced at my watch, trust James to ruin my big moment. "Yeah, we're ten minutes late for—Oh Merlin!"

All cookies forgotten we scrambled out of the room, sprinting to our next lessons, pausing only as we reached a forked corridor, where we had to go our separate ways. Sirius turned to me and caught my wrist. "Ceri, I'm busy after last lesson so we can meet for quidditch after tea, yeah?" He didn't bother to wait for my reply, but shot off down the corridor, James hot on his heels.

I spent the rest of the day sitting at the back of classrooms and doodling. By the end of charms, I had almost made a complete moving cartoon book of marshmallow peeps. Alice told me she wanted it for her birthday. I told her no, (so it would be a surprise when she got it, obviously. Don't tell her). By the time we had slumped in our favourite squashy chairs by the fireplace and managed not to do any homework whatsoever for a good two hours we were ready for tea.

Alice, next to Sirius, was one of my best friends. She was very different from Sirius, quiet, calm, rational, and a sometimes a welcome break. I had met her in first year, being teased by some up-himself Slytherin. Well let's just say it took two days in the hospital wing to sort him out, and it earned me a lifetime friend.

Dinner had been a rushed affair, all the marauders were missing and the pumpkin juice had tasted funny, so I was glad to be wandering through the grounds, alone for the first time since I had been back. It was pleasant outside, not too hot not too chilly; the perfect weather for a casual game of quidditch. Those were my exact thoughts as I headed out side, broom in hand, craning my neck to search for Sirius. It was almost a tradition now, meeting outside once or twice a week for some quidditch free for James's captainship. Well I had to let out my energy somehow.

I gazed out at the brilliant red and orange sunset splashed across the sky, wondering where Sirius had been half the day. The smell of pollen hung in the air as I reached our spot. There were a few trees, perfect for sitting under, and an expanse of clear green grass. A space completely void of Sirius Black. Ah well, he was always rubbish at timekeeping, I thought as I jumped onto my broom and shot into the air.

The rush of wind against my face, hair billowing behind me was soothing after my first day back in the crowded corridors and stuffy classrooms of Hogwarts. It felt nice to be in a wide, open space. As I began to feel more accustomed to being in the air I became more confident, trying a few barrel rolls, swooping down, inches from the ground and pulling out at last second.

I had just concluded a flawless wronski feint when I heard clapping from behind me. Swiveling round and alighting lithely on the ground I found myself facing a tall, muscular guy I had never seen before. His sandy hair was ruffled, tie strung loose and shirt halfway unbuttoned, under his arm was a quaffle. He looked as if he had stepped right out of a romance novel.

"Very good." His voice was deep and smooth, a crooked smile on his lips. "Took me months to get that one right."

I smiled noticing the glint in his eye, the handsome set of his features and feeling my heart give a little squeak. "Thanks."

"I'm Will Forth by the way, nice to meet you." He held out a hand, chuckling slightly.

"Ceri." I replied.

His hand was rough, but his movements as smooth as his voice. I noticed his broom, lying on the ground close by, and he followed my gaze.

"Wanna play some quidditch?" We asked in unison.

"Yes!"

I laughed as I shot into the air once again.

Turned out Will was a great quidditch player, with enough skill to rival even mine. We tossed the quaffle around, getting more and more competitive as time went on, talking laughing and making jokes. I asked him why he'd never tried out for the quidditch team, he laughed and told me he had.

And that's when I realized he was in Slytherin.

I couldn't believe I hadn't recognized the Slytherin seeker; I had played the team enough times.

When we finally landed I was out of breath, my pulse racing from the adrenaline. We collapsed on to the grass, I stared up at the darkened sky, it was probably after hours, but somehow I didn't care.

"I was supposed to be meeting Sirius." I blurted out; it had been nagging at me all the time.

"Oh _that's_ why you looked so shifty." Said Will. "Well…"

"What?" I said, detecting the reluctance in Will's tone and deducing what ever he was about to tell me wasn't going to be good.

"I…I saw him with a blonde, Narcissa, I think, just when I was going outside."

My eyes widened. "What?! That little bugger better not have ditched me for another bimbo. That boy will have hell to pay tomorrow."

I got up, ready to hunt him down and shout myself hoarse, but Will grabbed my wrist. "No, don't go yell, it won't make impact on people like him." He had a point, if I was anyone but me.

"Why don't—look, do want to come to Hogsmeade with me? It'll show him there are other guys in your life, and, well it's been nice."

I looked up him in surprise; people didn't generally ask me out all that often, especially not people who were older and better looking than me. I was so flattered it was all I could do to stutter out a, "Yeah, course."

He smiled at me warmly before we headed back to the castle, chatting happily. I was nearly at the Gryffindor common room when Will pulled me to the side, gently pushing me against the cool wall.

"See you soon then." His tone was velvet smooth, and I didn't even realize what I was doing as I leaned into to kiss him, craving the soft lips that spoke such tender words.

The way he kissed me, short and sweet, left me breathless for a few seconds. When he pulled away I wanted more, but at the same time, it would have been too much to take.

"Bye." I smiled, letting my arms fall from his shoulders as we slipped apart.

I leant against the wall and listened to his foot steps fade away, wondering what in Hogwarts had just happened and why I felt so completely besotted by him. That was when Sirius stepped in front of me, a murderous look on his face, "What the _hell_ was that?"

**(A/N: Tension, baby. And reviews, please, wink, wink.) **


End file.
